


Seven minutes in hell

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: Tyler and Josh get in a fight.





	

Josh comes out of the back room of the tour bus holding his nose, followed closely by Tyler who has a bleeding bite mark on his neck. 

“Oh my god, you guys were serious!” Mark gets up immediately after seeing Josh and rushes towards him. 

“I broke his nose.” Tyler says confidently, and Mark makes a strangled noise. 

“It was a joke you guys!” Mark groans, pulling Josh's hand away from his face and inspecting his bloodied nose. “Now we have to go to the hospital. And we have a show tomorrow!”

“There's medics at the venue. Besides, Josh doesn't have to talk, so a broken nose won't be a problem.”

Mark whirls around to face Tyler. “And how are we going to explain it to the fans?!”

Tyler shrinks away from Mark. His voice is small. “Sorry.”

Mark relaxes, anger and exasperation draining from him. “It's okay Tyler, don't worry. We’ll work this out. Josh, how bad does it hurt?”

“Manly tears.” Josh croaks out. 

Mark sighs. 

When they get to the venue Josh's nose is set, and he looks kind of ridiculous, but he can still drum so it's fine. Marks nearly throws a fit when he sees the bruises all over Tyler's arm and the black eye. He does throw a fit when Tyler smiles sheepishly and he's missing a tooth. 

But it's fine, everything's fine, everything's going to be fine goddammit, and come showtime Tyler gives Mark a kiss for all the effort he's put into dealing with them, and then they go onstage. 

The fans’ cheering is a little bit frenzied, because Josh is wearing a different mask and Tyler's wearing the skeleton hoodie under his suit jacket. 

And when Tyler unzips the hoodie to reveal his face, all hell may as well have broken loose. 

He smiles, and there's a gap where one of his canines should be. 

He figures there should be an explanation. 

“Me and Josh got in a fight.” He says, grinning, and then the set continues. 

Josh takes off his mask at some point, and the crowd goes absolutely insane at his broken nose and amazing black eyes. 

As Tyler's black paint wears off, the bite mark becomes visible. 

Before tear in my heart, Tyler decides to explain some more. 

“So, you all know seven minutes in heaven, right? Well, Michael saw something on the internet called seven minutes in hell, where instead of making out you fight, and me and Josh were like ‘alright, let's do this’. In retrospect, it probably wasn't the best idea.” Tyler looks over at Josh to see him laughing. “So uh, that's why we’re all beaten up.”

Josh gets up and walks over to the piano, still grinning. 

“I won.” Tyler says right before Josh takes the microphone off the piano stand. 

“No, I think I won. Look at that bite mark. That stunned you for at least ten seconds.”

Tyler grabs it back. “I broke your nose. I think I won.”

Josh leans in so that he can speak in the same microphone. Their noses are brushing. “I almost broke your rib.”

“Almost. I don't think that counts.” Tyler smirks teasingly, and Josh laughs and leans back. 

“Josh Dun everybody!” Tyler says as Josh runs back to his drums. 

They start the song. 

The rest of the show goes smoothly, and they stumble off the stage laughing. 

“I hate you both.” Mark says, and Josh just grabs him and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write.


End file.
